Brad Pitt
William Bradley Pitt ble født inn i en middelklasse familie. Moren Jane var en skolerådgiveren og hans far Bill var manager for et transportselskap. Han har to yngre søsken, Julie (født 1969) og Doug (født 1966). Sistnevnte eier et datamaskin selskapet. Pitt ble født i Shawney, Oklahoma, men vokste opp i Springfield, Missouri, hvor hans far eide virksomheten. Etter endt videregående utdannelse ved Springfield Kickapoo High School, begynte Brad å studere journalistikk ved University of Missouri. Han oppgav dette sener, og flyttet til California i hensikt å jobbe i filmbransjen. Brad debuterte i TV-serien Dallas. Gjennombruddet hans var i filmen Thelma & Louise (1991), en road-movie regissert av Ridley Scott og med Susan Sarandon og Geena Davis. Etterfølgende filmer som Der elven renner (1992) av Robert Redford, Lidenskapens pris (1994) av Edward Zwick, hvor han ble nominert til en Golden Globe, Seven (1995) av David Fincher, og 12 Monkeys (1995), regissert av Terry Gilliam og med Bruce Willis og Madeleine Stowe på rollelisten, hvor han vant en Golden Globe. For denne filmen, Pitt fikk også sin første Oscar-nominasjon, i kategorien for beste mannlige birolle. Brad ble utestengt Kina for sin rolle i Syv år i Tibet (1997), regissert av Jean-Jacques Annaud. Andre av hans filmer er Fight Club (1999) av David Fincher, Snatch (2000) av Guy Ritchie, Ocean's Eleven (2001) av Steven Soderbergh, og Troja (2004), av Wolfgang Petersen, der han spiller helten Akilles. I sommeren 2000 giftet han seg med skuespillerinnen Jennifer Aniston, kjent for sin rolle i TV-serien Friends. Paret separert i januar 2005. Kort tid etter at Brad startet et forhold med Angelina Jolie, hans medspiller i filmen Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005). Andre av hans filmer er Babel (2006), et drama med Cate Blanchett og regissert av González Iñárritu], og Ocean's Thirteen (2003), den tredje i serien. Han spilte Jesse James i Mordet på Jesse James av den feige Robert Ford (2007). Den berømte lovløse av den amerikanske Vesten, og ble nedfelt tidligere i filmen, blant andre liker Audie Murphy og Clayton Moore, Tyrone Power, med John Carradine som Bob Ford. Snart blir han å se i Tree of Life (2008), et drama skrevet og regissert av Terrence Malick og med Sean Penn i en av hovedrollene. I komedien Burn After Reading (2008) spilte han Chad Feldheimer, en treningsstudio medarbeideren som finner memoarene til en CIA-spion. I Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button (2008) spilte en mann som ble født gammel og blir yngre mens tiden går. I Inglourious Basterds (2009) av Quentin Tarantino, spilte han løytnant Aldo Raine. Filmografi 2013 -- 12 Years a Slave (produsent, skuespiller: Samuel Bass) 2011 -- Moneyball (produsent, skuespiller: Billy Beane) 2011 -- The Tree of Life (produsent, skuespiller: Mr. O'Brien) 2009 -- Inglourious Basterds (skuespiller: Lt. Aldo Raine) 2008 -- Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button (skuespiller: Benjamin Button) 2007 -- Mordet på Jesse James av den feige Robert Ford (produsent, skuespiller: Jesse James) 2006 -- The Departed (produsent) 2006 -- Babel (skuespiller: Richard Jones) 2004 -- Troja (skuespiller: Achilles) 1999 -- Fight Club (skuespiller: Tyler Durden) 1996 -- Sleepers (skuespiller: Michael Sullivan) 1995 -- 12 Monkeys (skuespiller: Jeffrey Goines) 1995 -- Seven (skuespiller: Detective David Mills) 1994 -- Lidenskapens pris (skuespiller: Tristian Ludlow) 1994 -- En vampyrs bekjennelser (skuespiller: Louis de Pointe du Lac) 1992 -- Der elven renner (skuespiller: Paul Maclean) 1992 -- Contact (skuespiller: Cox) 1991 -- Thelma & Louise (skuespiller: J.D.) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2013 -- Beste Film for 12 Years a Slave (med Debe Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner, Steve McQueen og Anthony Katagas) ; Nominert : 2011 -- Beste Film for Moneyball (med Michael De Luca og Rachael Horovitz) : 2011 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Moneyball : 2008 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button : 1995 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for 12 Monkeys Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Kategori:Beste Mannlige Birolle (Personer) Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad